washingtonsmalevolencefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Bank, Part II
"The Great Bank, Part II" is the eighth quest in the main quest line of Washington's Malevolence. The quest "Jumping the Gun" is considered part of this quest, also acting as its subtitle. Walkthrough The Story The player wakes up to the sound of Jimmy frantically yelling into the communicator, attempting to awaken the player. They make their way out of the vault to Jimmy with Eyes, Chains, Tank, and Lizzie in tow. Depending on if the player found the key cards, Jimmy will either praise them for not listening to Sam or accost them for letting Sam take them. Regardless of the player's choice, Sam has obtained the key cards one way or another and is en route to the bank. Jimmy gathers the new runners and the old runners together for one last briefing; Jimmy, Marion, Ian, and Ralph are to scout the area to determine the best point of entry, then wait in front of the fire station for Eyes' group, which includes the player, to come in from the north to not attract attention prior to striking. Lizzie is to provide cover fire from on top of the Rizzota building until the runners are in the sewers. They are then meant to make their way through the sewers to the bank's front door. At first, the plan goes off without a hitch, until the runners are stopped at the north energy field; Lizzie was to have already taken the generator out, however, she struggles to get to the top of the building in time for her to fulfill her role in the operation. This stalls the runners out for at least 5 minutes, as they are then bombarded by repeated waves of Enclave soldiers. Lizzie finally reaches her position and takes out the field generator, allowing the runners to proceed to the big sewer entrance, where Tank takes about 3 minutes to carve the sewer grate open. As the player begins to enter the sewer, Jimmy stops them to explain that he will take a little longer to reach the bank door as he has to retrieve Lizzie from the Rizzota building. The player then enters the sewer. Objectives After the player wakes up and exits the vault: # Confirm with Jimmy that the keycards are stolen. # Form the new battle plan. # Meet Jimmy and his group at the firehouse directly south from your starting location. # Hold your position at the field generator until Lizzie climbs to the top of the Rizzota Building and destroys the generator from a distance (takes approx. 5 minutes) # Travel south to the sewer entrance and, again, hold your position while Tank saws the grate open with the Auto Axe he acquired from Jimmy's shack. # Enter the sewers and make your way to the Rocky Cape Bank's entrance. Trivia *Despite Jimmy saying that the bank's door takes 10 minutes to accept the keycards, the door actually opens instantaneously. This was a continuity error left over from an older version of the bank raid that was no longer feasible due to the construction of the vault door room changing. *This quest pair is by far the biggest performance killer of Washington's Malevolence, due to the amount of NPCs spawned and the amount of followers the player is surrounded with. *Tank was originally meant to carve open a manhole cover to enter the sewers; due to time constraints, a new animation could not be created, and as a result, the manhole cover was changed into a sewer grate so the animation would not appear janky.